criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Monroe
Unnamed son |path = Criminal Accomplice Attempted Murderer |mo = See below |victims = See here |status = Deceased |actor = Jolene Andersen |appearance = "...A Thousand Words" }} Juliet Monroe is the submissive accomplice of Robert Matthew Burke who appeared in the Season Five episode "...A Thousand Words". Background Juliet's father was Morris Monroe, a serial rapist whose favorite target was her. The sexual abuse eventually triggered androphobia (a fear of men) in her, but also an apparent hybristophilia, or an attraction to violent men. As a result, Juliet kept visiting her father when he was caught and imprisoned for his crimes. In prison, she met Robert Matthew Burke, another serial rapist, and fell in love with him. The two formed an intimate relationship that eventually culminated in Juliet's pregnancy by Robert when he was released from prison. In 2000, Robert started abducting, raping, and killing girls, with Juliet assisting him. In 2010, when police began to close in on Robert, he realized it and, not wanting to go back to prison, committed suicide at a warehouse he purchased. ...A Thousand Words When Reid reads the journals, he finds a sentence revealing that Robert has a partner. The day after his suicide, Juliet receives his last note, stating how he couldn't take her with him because she is about to start the next chapter of their lives and includes the final instructions to kill Rebecca Daniels, their latest victim. A crying Juliet enters the room where Rebecca is held captive and chained, and blames her for Robert's death. Later, when Reid and JJ are examining a blank spot on Robert's body with a UV light, they find an "invisible" tattoo of a fetus, indicating the partner is a woman with whom he was having a baby. In the meantime, Juliet goes into labor at her house and Rebecca is forced to deliver it. When the child turns out to be a boy, Juliet becomes terrified of it and backs away, saying that it will hurt her like the other men in her life had done. Before dying, possibly from blood loss, she states that she was sure she was having a girl. In the meantime, the BAU track down her home and are able to save Rebecca as well as the baby, who was most likely adopted afterwards. Modus Operandi It is never specified how exactly Juliet assisted Robert in holding his victims captive. However, it was suggested that she took part in some of the abuse Robert inflicted on them. In ...A Thousand Words, she was seen abusing Rebecca by knocking her down to the floor while collared and then pressing down on the chain, effectively strangling her. Profile No specific profile of Juliet was made by the BAU, who were more focused on deducing Robert's motivations for his murders. However, the BAU questions why the dominant partner would commit suicide to protect the submissive partner, since psychopaths like Robert would never care for anyone yet he views his partner as an equal he loves. The BAU is able to deduce from that, along with the discovery of tattoos in invisible ink, that his partner was a woman pregnant with their child. Also, Juliet is, apparently, a hybristophile, who is attracted to violent men, which stemmed from the sexual abuse she suffered at the hands of her father. Known Victims *May 4-5, 2010: Rebecca Daniels Notes *Juliet is similar to Henry Frost ("Identity") - Both were accomplices who were abused by their fathers and later became the submissive partners of sexually sadistic serial killers who later chose to commit suicide rather than be caught. Both of them were also left with a victim that their partners abducted before their suicides, and ultimately died bloody deaths while attempting to kill a final victim. Appearances *Season Five **"...A Thousand Words" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Rape Victims Category:Captors